This application claims the priority of German patent document 101 43 262.3, filed Sep. 4, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an air flow arrangement for controlling a flow of air into an interior of a motor vehicle.
German Patent Document DE 43 27 265 C2 discloses a side nozzle for ventilating the interior of a vehicle, which comprises transverse and longitudinal vanes in the nozzle inlet area which can be swiveled relative to one another in a housing. In the housing, a swivelable, air-quantity regulating flap is provided which, in a closed position, is vertically arranged in the horizontally aligned air duct.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air flow arrangement which permits a targeted feeding of air into the interior of a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an air flow arrangement that requires little space for its installation in a vehicle column;
Finally, still another object of the invention is to provide an air flow arrangement that can be inserted and fastened in a simple manner in a column paneling.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the air flow arrangement according to the invention which provides a targeted flow of air into the interior of the vehicle even in a closed position. By way of an air flap in the air guiding housing, the air to be fed to the interior can be regulated corresponding to an open and closed position as well as a half-open position. For this purpose, the housing has a vertically aligned air guiding duct in the vehicle column. This air guiding duct consists of a first lower duct section with an adjusting flap that can be swiveled by means of an operating element about a bearing axis into a horizontal closed position, a vertical open position and an intermediate position. This first duct section is followed by a second upper duct section with the integrated air guiding vanes. The adjusting flap in the lower duct section is operable by means of the operating element and a reversing bow which is connected with a crank of the flap. The adjusting flap can be swiveled on the housing in a bearing.
The air flow direction is controlled by way of the positions of the air guiding vanes, the vertically set air guiding vanes being composed of a first vane unit arranged in a perpendicular transverse vehicle plane, and a second vane unit arranged offset thereto by approximately 90xc2x0 in a vertical longitudinal vehicle plane. By way of an adjusting element, all vanes are moved jointly into an open position. In a closed position, the first vane unit takes up an open position and the second vane unit will then be closed.
As a result, in a closed position of the vertically aligned air guiding vanes, for example, air can flow against the side window of the vehicle, while the other air guiding vane, which are arranged directly in the transverse direction of the vehicle, have a closed position.
In particular, the first vane unit has a single stationary vane in an open position which is arranged directly adjacent to a housing wall of the air outlet opening and cannot be controlled in the case of an open and closed position. As a result, a flow against the side windows is achieved in any position of the vertical air guiding vanes.
The operating element for the adjusting flap is connected by way of a pin/fork connection with the reversing bow, and the which can be adjusted about its axis for operating the flap in at least three positions, such as an open position, a closed position and an intermediate position. To fix these positions, the operating element is equipped on its underside with a spring-loaded sleeve element which in a clamping manner engages in detent grooves at the housing corresponding to these positions.
As a result, in the vertically aligned air duct formed by the housing, a feeding of air into the interior can be controlled corresponding to the flap position. The individual positions of the flap by way of the detent grooves are constructed as so-called detent positions.
For a simple fastening of the housing in the paneling of the vehicle column, several detent hooks provided at the vertical edges of the housing receive the edge of the paneling between one another. Furthermore, a retaining spring held in a clamped-in manner at the head side of the housing in a housing receiving device is supported by a leg on an edge of the paneling, with an edge of the housing reaching over the edge on the opposite side.
Since the housing (and therefore the air duct) extends vertically in the vehicle column, little installation space is required in the transverse direction and the already existing installation space in the vertical direction can be fully utilized.
For illuminating the operating element for the air flap, which is constructed, for example, as a knurled wheel, a socket for a light-emitting diode is provided in the bearing axis of the operating element. The light-emitting diode generates a light beam from the inside toward the outside of the operating element.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.